


Wet

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request : Negan jokes that Carl is still wet and open from last night and carl is embarrassed but negan shows him how much he likes it





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 Like always

"Darling," Negan purred, rolling onto his side to look at Carl. The boy stood in front of him, picking up his clothes off of the floor. He reached out and dipped his fingers inside of Carl, chuckling. "You're dripping." He was. His thighs were slick with spit and cum and a generous amount of lube. "Like a girl..." He teased, running his fingers through the wetness on his inner thighs. 

"Shut up," Carl grumbled, folding his shirt right side out. "You're the one who went down on me for an hour, then drenched your fingers in lube-" 

"And you," Negan pointed at him, his finger still wet. "Begged for a second and third round, so, this isn't all on me." He moved towards the edge of the bed, spreading Carls ass with one hand and slipping a finger inside. "Its nice, I like it..." He slapped Carls ass, chuckling. "All wet and ready for me to use you again-" 

"Negan," Carl gasped, softly. He turned and grabbed Negans shoulders, pressing his forehead to Negans. He lifted one leg up and climbed into his lap, burying his face in his neck. Lazily, he rocked back against Negans hand, whimpering each time Negans fingers filled up his abused hole. "Fuck..." 

"That's it," Negan whispered, adding a third finger. "Let me make you feel good, darling... you deserve it." He loved when Carl was still wet from the night before. Made it so easy to just fuck him one last time before he left. It also made it easy to just spread his legs and slip his dick inside while Carl was still asleep. "Gonna have to keep you like this, wet and stretched out for me, I love it." 

Carl whined against his neck, clawing at Negans chest. He ground against his stomach, his half hard dick pressed against it. "Negan," he panted. "I gotta go-oh!" 

Negan rolled them over, pinning Carls hands against the bed with one hand, fingering him harder with his other. "You're gonna stay here until I make you come at least twice, there is no way in hell that I am wasting all this..." He brought his fingers up, the wetness of them catching in the light. 

"My dad," Carl closed his eye, arching his back off the bed. His hips desperately bucked in order to get Negans fingers deeper, but it didn't work. His legs were already shaking, just like he was a virgin again. Negan would never get tired of it. "He's gonna worry-" 

"If you want, I could bring you back like this. All naked and wet for me. Think he would like that?" Negan kissed under Carls ear, speeding his hand up. "Think he wants to see his little boy all used and abused and wet and-" He bit Carls neck. "Mine."

"Shit..." Carl looked up at him, his face a dark red shade. "Please, just..." He moved his hips some more, it was inexpierenced and almost adorable. He took a deep breath and relaxed against the bed, finally giving in. "Fuck me..." He panted, pushing up against Negans hold. "Please, daddy..." 

"Well," Negan slipped out his fingers, drying them on the sheets beneath them. "Since you asked so nicely...."


End file.
